Marimo
by hhah
Summary: Sanji bought a marimo. Zoro becomes obsessed.


**Title:** Marimo…

**Rating:** FLUFFY BUT MENTIONS SEX AND ZORO'S CRAZY SO LET'S RATE IT LOL IDK

**Word count:** 1,369

**Pairing:** Zosan/Sanzo

**Notes:** FOR SWIRLS AGAIN. Most of it is based on the Skype convo. I told her to tell me what to write. And she did. This is the baby of that.  
This is really fucking stupid LOL.

**Summary:** Sanji bought a marimo. Zoro becomes a bit obsessed.

-o-o-oo-

The clank of a glass jar on the table in front of his face startled him out of his nap. Zoro narrowed his eye and sat up, glaring at the offending object, not realizing what it was. He looked away from the green object in the jar of water, to Sanji. The cook had a cigarette between his lips, a hand on his hip and was taking a drag of said cigarette.

"I found your family at the market," He said, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Thought you could use a reunion."

Zoro just stared dumbly at him, before staring dumbly at the jar. Sanji scoffed, and stepped closer, sliding the jar towards the swordsman.

"Marimo," he pointed at Zoro who glared in return. "Meet Marimo." Sanji waved his hand like he was in a showcase, showing off the jar which now held what Zoro knew to be a, well, a marimo.

Sanji was grinning like an idiot now as the realization dawned on Zoro.

"Oi! Reunion? _Family_!" He yelled at him, standing up for a fight. Sanji just laughed at him and waved him off, saying he had to get the rest of the bags off the deck. Zoro growled as he saw the cook walk out of sight. The cook couldn't just walk away from a fight like that, was he growing soft?

Zoro's eye flicked down to look at the glass jar with the marimo sitting innocently inside. He stared at it before sitting down roughly, not even thinking about going to help Sanji, and staring at the marimo.

It was just a stupid ball of algae.

He continued staring at it, then flicked his finger against the side of the glass making the ball inside twitch. His eyebrow twitched in turn, and he flicked it again.

"Getting to know one another?"

Zoro hadn't heard Sanji open the door, but he walked inside arms full of bags and dropped them down on the table. He just managed to grab the marimo jar and pull it out of the way before it got squashed. Not like he wanted to protect it or anything, just that Sanji would have thrown a bitch fit if he let it get smashed-dumping water all over his galley.

"No." Zoro deadpanned, putting the jar back down on the edge of the table and staring at it. Sanji just scoffed once more, and kicked Zoro upside the head demanding he help bring the rest of the bags in now that he was done catching up.

Zoro snarled and didn't let the cook get away without a fight this time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dinner had come and went, and Sanji and Zoro were finishing up the dishes-it being Zoro's turn to help. His eye kept flicking back to the marimo the whole night. Sanji had moved it so it wouldn't get smashed during the chaos that was a StrawHat meal, but now it was back out and on the island separating the kitchen from the table.

He paused where he was drying a plate, and stared at it.

It felt like it was staring back.

Zoro narrowed his eye. He would have stayed staring at it, if Sanji hadn't said his name and tried to press a clean dish into his full hands.

Zoro almost dropped both dishes, but managed not to. He continued on drying, his eye never leaving the jar.

"Shit, Marimo," He heard Sanji say, but didn't look to him. He kept his eyes trained on the marimo. "You're staring at the damn thing like it has eyes.

"It does," Zoro said back, as he dried a dish. He heard Sanji drop the fork he was washing back into the soapy water.

"WHAT?" he asked, whipping his head around to stare at the marimo.

Zoro was surprised by the cooks reaction. "Kidding." He said, holding his hand out expectantly for a clean dish to dry.

The cook roughly shoved a, now clean, fork into his hand. "I thought that stand I bought it from was a little shady, it could have eyes for all I know..." Sanji mumbled to himself.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow as he was passed another plate.

"It's a marimo. They don't have eyes," He said, drying it and turning back to Sanji, his eye only flickering to the marimo.

Sanji paused and stared at Zoro. Zoro stared back, and narrowed his eye. "Don-"

"You're a marimo and you have eyes, it really shouldn't be that surprising. Or, well, _Eye_-shit swordsman," Sanji said simply, handing him a large platter.

Zoro calmly took the platter, dried it off and set it to the side before attacking.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

It had been weeks since Sanji bought the Marimo. When Nami and Usopp had found out about it, they had laughed. Luffy had tried to eat it, while Robin chuckled quietly. Franky and Brook didn't seem to have much of an opinion-though Franky did ask if Sanji would prefer a larger tank to keep it in-and Chopper had just informed them that Marmio's were said to grant wishes.

Sanji and Zoro were currently laying together on the floor of the mens room, blankets and clothes around them. The cook was curled up against the swordsmans chest, and he was tracing patterns into his skin with his pointer finger. His breathing was calm, though not calm enough to be asleep.

Zoro's eyes were trained on the Marimo.

It was in Sanji's open locker, and he could see it clearly from where they were laying. The damn thing was haunting him. He could feel it's invisible eyes on the back of his neck all the time. He thought someone had been watching them have sex, and had chalked it up to Robin being weird.

But no.

It was the fucking Marimo.

He felt Sanji shift and his gaze moved down to the blonde who had just nuzzled closer, his hot breath spilling across his bare skin. When Zoro looked back to the marmio, he jumped. Sanji's head slowly lifted as he glared at Zoro for disturbing his calm moment.

Zoro was staring at the marimo in horror.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sanji asked in a hoarse voice.

"The marimo moved."

Sanji stared at him. "The ma-_what_?"

"The marimo-it, it _moved_."

Slowly, the cook turned his head to look at the Marimo. Which was in exactly the same place as he had left it. "What are you talking about, idiot?"

"The fucking green ball moved, shit cook!" Zoro yelled and the blonde pulled away from him, staring at him like he'd gone crazy. "One minute it was on one side of the jar and the next it was on the other! It's fucking alive!"

Sanji sat up, and looked around for his underwear. "We're on a ship, shit head. In the middle of the ocean. Ships move." He explained slowly, staring at Zoro.

"It's watching me. It saw us fucking," Zoro grumbled, as he looked for his own pants. He pulled them loosely up on his hips, and walked over to the jar in the locker. Sanji had just gotten his underwear up, and was digging his pack of smokes out of his suit pocket.

The green haired man stopped in front of the marimo, and tapped the glass. "I'm on to you."

Sanji paused mid light, and stared at Zoro. "Are you talking to the marimo."

Zoro turned back to Sanji, then back to the marimo. He growled. "_I'm on to you._"

The cook finished putting his clothing on and lighting up a cigarette before leaving the men's room and his, apparently insane, lover behind.

The marimo twitched in its glass as soon as he was out of sight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- EPILOGUE LOL -o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day when Sanji came out to give the girls their drinks, Zoro looked over and saw the marimo in its jar sitting on the tray. He walked away from where he was lifting small weights on the main deck, set them down, and headed over.

Sanji looked at him curiously, but didn't react in time to stop Zoro from grabbing the jar and flinging it as far as he could off the side of the ship.


End file.
